


A Couple of Lucky Bastards 一對幸運的渾球

by EvaLee7521



Series: LadyRa Works [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: 傑克和吉布斯在聖誕假期碰頭並一起出海。
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: LadyRa Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902397
Kudos: 1





	A Couple of Lucky Bastards 一對幸運的渾球

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).



> 假日快樂！！！

傑克看向太平洋並試著想起他上一個聖誕節是在某個溫暖，記不起是哪裡的中東地方。他向自己發誓他會更常這麼做，特別是到南加州這地方。誰會需要雪，冰層，還有凍死人的溫度？  
他向下閒晃到了碼頭上，看著船塢內的那些船，希望這個下午可以有艘能夠租用，這是他可以和丹尼爾一起出去的一次機會。丹尼爾仍有些抗拒進他的船艙，而從傑克這幾年開始確實的掛上他的魚鉤後就已經停止詢問他了。  
並不是傑克仍然不覺得他贏得運氣。這可能花了他們數年的時間，還有少許的心痛，但他們終於把他們的頭從屁股裡拔出來了，並且回憶起第一次親吻丹尼爾時他衝動得就像個青少年一樣。  
他們有了個好主意，他們兩個人一起去某個地方。某個更勝過傑克的船艙的地方，這是第一次只有他們倆人，並能夠做任何他們想做的事。當然丹尼爾現在最想做的事情就是到一間優良的二手書店去瀏覽，所以傑克讓他去了，微笑地看著丹尼爾臉上因為垂涎那些充滿灰塵的皮革書而出現的可愛笑容。  
傑克喜歡去想到他在丹尼爾的生命中占了相當重的份量，但事實是丹尼爾最喜歡的部分是傑克在床上，被書本所圍繞的時候。傑克花了好長時間去習慣並適應當他醒來時有書在他屁股下的這件事。  
一邊竊笑，傑克一邊繼續走著，就在看見一艘建造得相當美麗的船時他完全停下了步伐。看起來大約有三十英呎長，那技巧之精湛讓他忍不住看了第二眼甚至是第三眼。一個灰頭髮的男人在甲板上，煩惱地繞著船艙隔間，他背正對著傑克。「這是你的船？」傑克問道。  
「是啊，」那男人說道。他轉過身，而當他看到傑克時，他歪起了笑。「那麼，你好啊，傑克‧歐尼爾，有著兩個Ｌ的。」  
傑克抬眼看向他。「杰瑟羅，是你嗎？」李羅伊‧杰瑟羅‧吉布斯是個傑克永遠不會忘記的男人。他那令人驚異的積極技巧曾經幫助傑克脫離一個困難的景況，而且不止一次，可能兩次。「你見鬼的過得如何？」他和杰瑟羅在那之後有一起出去喝酒過幾次，但距離他最後一次看到他也是好幾年前的事情了。  
杰瑟羅對他揮著，「來船上。她還可以承受更多的重量。」  
不需要第二次邀請，傑克站上了她的甲板上，再次用激賞的目光環視著。「她真是個美人。」  
「我自己造的，」杰瑟羅驕傲地說道。「她身上的每一吋都是。」  
傑克讓他的手停留在帶有光澤的木身上。「她航行起來就像看起來的一樣棒？」  
「有時間出海嗎？」杰瑟羅用問題代替回答。  
「跟你賭了，」傑克說道。即使好幾天過去了丹尼爾大概也不會注意到；他很可能會迷失在書店裡直到晚上老闆把他踢出去為止。無論是哪種情況，他們已經約好晚上七點回到飯店裡一起晚餐，所以即使丹尼爾努力地讓自己神遊到地球之外，他也不會注意到傑克跑到了手機無法收訊的地方。  
傑克曾在他自己的時間裡做過一些航海活動，帶著微乎其微的針對性他很高興能和這個算是他第一個夥伴的人一起，而不到數分鐘他們就用極緩的動力速度離開碼頭了。  
一旦他們到了海上，海岸線依舊清晰，卻遠得足以感受到距離，這時傑克才注意到扶手上繞著聖誕小燈。「不錯的裝飾，」傑克說道，指向那些小燈。  
杰瑟羅翻了個白眼。「不是我的主意。」  
「是這季節了，」傑克說。現在是聖誕節前三天，是他和丹尼爾成為愛人伴侶後一起度過的第一個聖誕節。他們要求了假日，並決定這是他們應得的。奧利已經不是威脅了，傑克厭倦了他的工作，並且正在考慮退休的事，而丹尼爾，從所有層面來看他都還年輕，卻也在思考著同樣的事情。傑克用這個假期當作試驗，想看看他的人生有著伴侶的陪伴度過，並且少了世界的重量在肩膀上可以變得如何。  
「嘖，騙小孩的季節，」杰瑟羅說道，但嘴角卻留了一個笑。  
傑克認得那種笑。當傑克讓丹尼爾去找他的書時臉上也是這種笑。他高興地露出了安靜的笑聲，「噢，一切都是為了愛。」  
杰瑟羅爆出笑聲。「阿門。」  
傑克讓南加州的溫暖冬天溫暖他的骨頭，並且如此慶幸他不是把雙腳埋在科羅拉多州的雪裡。這日子太完美了，陽光與微風。  
「準備要出海了？」杰瑟羅問道。  
「嗨、嗨，船長，」傑克說道，站起身，並愉悅於他的航海計畫這麼輕易地就被實現了。  
他們升起主帆，降下三角帆。在一段簡短的對話後，他們決定現在的心情不適合太快的速度，並且迅速地控制住了；光是航行在海上就足夠了。「天，這真棒，」傑克說道。當他們馳在水面上，除了偶爾的鳥鳴及風刷在帆上的聲音之外沒有別的，捷克想著當他退休後到某處生活時就要像這樣，只要他興起就可以找到船並且立刻出海，這樣就是夢想成真了。「你退休了？」他問向杰瑟羅。  
「不，只是在假期中。」  
傑克一隻手輕拍著那些聖誕小燈。「不是一個人，我猜。」  
「對咯，不是一個人。你呢？你退休了？」  
「沒。雖然，想過這個。我累了。」  
「你的階級是什麼？」  
「將軍，」傑克說道。「而且那些文案工作快把我給殺了。」  
杰瑟羅竊笑著。  
「你呢？」  
「我在海軍犯罪調查處工作。特別探員李羅伊‧杰瑟羅‧吉布斯在此為您服務。在那裡好久了，直到現在。」  
「從沒想過你會離開服務單位，」傑克說。「還想你這輩子大概都會是軍人了。」  
杰瑟羅聳聳肩，而傑克卻在那姿態中看見了傷痛。他通常這時候會閉嘴，不過和丹尼爾在一起給了他壞影響。「你失去誰了？」  
杰瑟羅抿緊了唇，但仍是說了，「老婆和女兒。」  
「耶穌啊，」傑克說道。「我很抱歉。」  
「很久以前的事了。」  
「這樣的事永遠不會過去。」  
杰瑟羅給了他個銳利的眼神。「發生什麼了？」  
「失去了我的兒子。」  
他在杰瑟羅眼中所看到的是同理心，而不是憐憫，這讓傑克感到坦然。  
「永遠不會過去，」杰瑟羅說道，「但會容易點。」  
傑克同意這點。丹尼爾見鬼的讓這容易了一些。從傑克遇見他的那刻開始，丹尼爾就帶著新生活走進了他。「特別是和某個會用聖誕小燈裝飾滿你的船的那個人一起？」  
杰瑟羅笑著，笑意的確到達了眼底，傑克很高興杰瑟羅找到了屬於他的丹尼爾。  
「從不期待這個，」杰瑟羅自己承認道。「在雪濃過世後結婚了至少三次，但從沒有效過。不過這個？從未看見它走來。」  
「我聽到啦，」傑克說。如果有某個人在他失去莎拉時告訴他他會瘋狂地愛上某個男人，他大概會把他揍倒。不是說他是個恐同者，但這對他應該要過的生活來說差得太遠，這甚至不值得他去考慮。「告訴我有關她的事？」  
「總是繞著轉，」杰瑟羅首先說道，而傑克正低下身子避過一個打來的大浪，敏捷地移到了船的另一邊，並在杰瑟羅穩下時找出舵的平衡。「綠眼睛，」杰瑟羅在他再次坐下時說道。  
「藍色的，」傑克說。  
「褐色頭髮，」杰瑟羅說。  
「我也是。那個，不是我，明顯地。似乎我們都沒什麼運氣。」  
杰瑟羅微笑。「高挑。」  
「我的，也是。」  
「年輕，」杰瑟羅在說的時候翻了個白眼。  
「有多年輕？」傑克問。  
「十五。」  
傑克的眉毛都皺起來了。「十五歲？」  
杰瑟羅放聲大笑著。「噢，我真希望你可以看看自己的臉。是比我年輕十五歲。不是十五歲。」  
「很高興能聽見這個。」傑克在他腦袋裡做了些數學題。「我的比我年輕三十歲。」  
「你這禽獸，」杰瑟羅說。  
「物以類聚，」傑克說道，作勢敬了敬酒。  
「這值得瓶酒，」杰瑟羅說，消失在甲板下片刻後又帶著兩瓶啤酒上來。「你的。」  
傑克高興地接過了它，陶醉地扭開，喝了長長一口。「完美。」  
「你那個高挑，年輕，有著藍色眼睛的美人在哪？」杰瑟羅問道。  
「書店，」傑克坦承道。「快要像喜歡我一樣的喜歡它們了。你的呢？」  
「購物。給休息中的小隊買紀念品。」杰瑟羅聳聳肩，像是購物這個念頭是他的噩夢一樣。  
傑克可以理解。「休息中的小隊？你們一起工作？」  
杰瑟羅點頭，但拒絕自願透露更多資訊。  
「你是她的上司？」  
杰瑟羅的臉皺了起來，但他坦承道，「提供領導小隊的機會好幾次，但他們寧願和我一起工作。」  
「你不需要否認自己，」傑克向他保證道。「我也和我的一起工作，而且當上司好一段時間了。」  
當杰瑟羅的肩膀放鬆下來時傑克很高興他說了這個。「不少非難，」杰瑟羅說道。  
傑克輕笑著並又喝了一口他的啤酒。「快樂嗎？」他希望他的老朋友是快樂的。這男人在數年前救過他的命，並且和傑克有著同樣失去的傷痛。傑克希望他能找到他在丹尼爾身上所找到的。  
「沒錯。我是的。我從未預期到這個，不過曾幾何時我很幸運。」  
「很好，」傑克說道，然後又躲了一次，當杰瑟羅宣告又一次的轉彎時。  
他們在外海徜徉了好一段時間，向四面八方航行著，毫無目的地，只是為了讓這一對老軍人輕鬆一下，說點話，不過大部分的時間則是不說話。傑克感覺自己終於感到輕鬆了，即使他是已經和丹尼爾一起度假兩天了。很難離開那些狗屁倒灶的事情。  
當傑克終於看向他的手錶時，時間已經過去三個小時了。「我可能應該要回去了。」  
杰瑟羅也看向了他的手錶，並點點頭。「我很確定我會得到吼叫了。」  
「只要插上聖誕小燈的電源就沒事了，」傑克建議道。它們還沒髒，不過快了。  
杰瑟羅咧齒笑著並照著傑克所建議的這麼做了，當那些小燈閃爍時傑克微笑著，一長串彩色的小燈開始整齊地發光，然後開始閃爍。  
「聖誕快樂，杰瑟羅，」傑克說道，他並且將自己的啤酒向前伸去碰杯。  
「聖誕快樂，傑克，」杰瑟羅回碰並說道。  
當他們靠近岸邊時，他們合力把帆拉下，小心地折起它，並緊緊地綁起來。杰瑟羅關上馬達，接著他們緩緩地駛進了船塢。傑克注意到再靠近碼頭的地方有兩個男人，其中一個非常眼熟。另一個注意到船靠近了，然後傑克就發現他自己在傻笑著，因為想到了他們先前的對話。  
「你知道，杰瑟羅，」他說道。「我們剛剛的對話有趣在很明顯地都少了女人。」  
杰瑟羅一開始看起來像是領悟了，但接著當他順著傑克下巴所指的方向看去，並看見兩個站在橋墩旁的男人時就笑了。「任何方面來看的確都是少了女人，事實上，」他說道。  
「也許我們可以一起晚餐，」傑克說道。「我想要你見見某人。」  
「聽起來不錯，」杰瑟羅說道。  
接著他們就靠近到足以讓傑克看清了另一個男人的臉。「你為你自己做了個好選擇，」傑克說道。杰瑟羅的傢伙很棒。他和丹尼爾看起來處得很好。  
「你也是，」杰瑟羅帶著讚美的視線說道。  
傑克在看到丹尼爾時嘆了口氣。這不公平。他每年都越來越好看了。當然，他也是這麼說傑克的，但傑克知道那不過是情人之間的愛語。  
當他們靠上碼頭時，杰瑟羅將繩索丟給他的朋友，後者輕易地就將之繫上，並站在那裡等著杰瑟羅拋下錨來。「有個愉快的海上之旅？」當杰瑟羅站上碼頭時他問道。  
「沒錯，」杰瑟羅說道，給了他迅速的一吻。「傑克，這是東尼，東尼．迪諾佐。東尼，傑克．歐尼爾。」  
「傑克，」Tony帶著友善的笑容說道。「我帶著的這位是你的，沒錯吧？」他說道，暗指丹尼爾。「我們已經知道彼此的另一人了。」  
「沒錯，」傑克說道，拉過丹尼爾並用一隻手環住他的腰。他感覺無所謂，而且準備好要退休了。但這不代表他真的擔心這個。不是那種會有某個人因為不名譽的事就把他解雇、踢出這個服務單位。有時候當個拯救地球數次的英雄還是有它的好處的。「杰瑟羅，這是丹尼爾．傑克森。丹尼爾，李羅伊‧杰瑟羅‧吉布斯。我通常叫他杰瑟羅。」  
杰瑟羅握了握丹尼爾的手。「很高興見到你。」  
「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」傑克說。  
「你還會在哪裡？」丹尼爾說道。  
傑克驚訝丹尼爾在還沒天黑就離開書店了。他有被取悅的感覺；也許丹尼爾愛他比愛書還多。「晚餐怎麼樣？」他說道。「我們四個一起？」  
「聽起來很棒，」丹尼爾說。「那裡街上有些義大利的餐廳。我經過的時候聞到了很棒的味道。」  
輕易地就得到了贊同，他們四個人離開碼頭沿著海岸線走向街道那邊。東尼和杰瑟羅迅速地交談著，與此同時傑克正在讓丹尼爾知道他是怎麼認識杰瑟羅的。  
當他們找到餐廳時，丹尼爾和東尼逕行了進去，而傑克則是發現杰瑟羅看著東尼屁股的樣子就和他看著丹尼爾屁股的樣子一樣。當他碰到杰瑟羅的視線，他說道，「我們真是對幸運的渾球，你知道這點嗎？」  
「相信我，我知道這點，」杰瑟羅用最真誠的態度說道。杰瑟羅走進了餐廳，而傑克在一腳跨過門檻時又回頭，他輕易地就找到了杰瑟羅的船，聖誕小燈仍在歡樂地閃爍著。而他在跟著杰瑟羅走過門道前又看了片刻不止，一種瘋狂又快樂的愉快充滿著傑克的心頭。

－The End－  
－Merry Christmas!!－


End file.
